Sarah Williams
'' '' Sarah Williams (played by Jennifer Connelly), is the main protagonist in Labyrinth. Role In The Film At the start of Labyrinth, Sarah is seen acting out a scene from the play The Labyrinth with only her sheep-dog Merlin with her as company. When the town clock strikes seven o' clock, Sarah remembers that she has to babysit her infant brother Toby and runs back home. Upon returning home Sarah is told off by her step-mother for being late, as she and Sarah's father Robert were due to go out for the evening. This provokes Sarah into a rage, and she storms upstairs to her room. Her parents ensure that Toby is safe in his cot, and leave while Sarah is still sulking in her room. Upon discovering that her toy bear Lancelot is missing from her shelf, Sarah storms into her parent's room where her brother is and finds the bear with him. Sarah flies into a rage and initially wishes that someone would take her away from "this awful place", lifting Toby out of his cot and starts telling him a story that mirrors her own situation. She calms down, but as she leaves the room she says "I wish the Goblins would come and take you away. Right now." Sarah turns the light of her parent's bedroom off, but the next moment when she tries to turn the light on again the switch fails to work. Upon re-entering the room, Sarah finds that Toby has vanished. After Toby's disappearance a white barn owl flies into the room, and transforms into Jareth, The Goblin King. Jareth tells Sarah that he has taken the baby as she asked, and offers her a crystal that will reveal her dreams if she forgets about her brother. Sarah declines, and Jareth tells her that she has thirteen hours to rescue her brother from his Labyrinth and that he will turn the baby into "one of us forever" if she fails to reach him in time. Sarah sets off on her quest and quickly encounters Hoggle, a dwarf who works as a gardener in Jareth's Labyrinth. When Sarah first meets Hoggle, he is stunning faeries with a spray-gun. Sympathetic, Sarah lifts one of the faeries up in her hand to tend to it, only for it to bite her finger. After this, Sarah asks Hoggle to show her the entrance to Jareth's Labyrinth and is led to the front gates the open as she approaches. Hoggle leaves Sarah at this point, and Sarah is left to start her journey through the Labyrinth alone. After running for a sustained period of time without making any progress, Sarah stops and hits the walls of the linear corridor she has been running through. She slumps down against one of the walls in defeat, and is addressed by a Worm who lives in a crack in the wall. The Worm tells Sarah that things in the Labyrinth are not always what they seem, and suggests that she try walking through the wall adjacent to them as it contains an exit. Unable to see a way out, Sarah gingerly approaches the wall only to find it was an illusion and that it offers a way out of the endless corridor. Sarah finds herself in a new, disorientating area of the Labyrinth formed of oddly shaped walls and dead ends. Sarah tries to mark the route she is taking with lipstick, but eventually finds there are small creatures who are over-turning the stones she is marking, making her system useless. Sarah eventually encounters two guards assigned to two doors; one of the doors leads to the next area of the Labyrinth while the other leads to certain death. The guards challenge Sarah with a logic puzzle, which after some thought she solves. She takes the correct door, but fails to look where she is going and falls down a tunnel lined with hundreds of animated, scaled hands that catch her mid-fall. The hands ask Sarah if she wants to go up or down, and Sarah chooses down only to find herself trapped in an Oubliette, a dark pit from which there is no escape. Hoggle releases Sarah from the Oubliette, and by tempting him with a collection of plastic jewellery she has with her Sarah is able to persuade him to take her back into the Labyrinth. Hoggle leads Sarah through a series of false alarms to the entrance but they encounter Jareth, who is disguised as a blind beggar. Sarah irritates Jareth by describing his Labyrinth as "a piece of cake", provoking him to send a large, mechanical device (known as The Cleaners) after her and Hoggle which makes them run for their lives. Faced with a dead end, they manage to push down a wall moments before the machine collides with them, Sarah and Hoggle climb up a ladder and emerge in a courtyard which is home to The Wiseman, who offers Sarah a few words of rambling advice in exchange for her ring. They both continue through a hedge garden, and as they are walking Sarah tells Hoggle he is the only friend she has in the Labyrinth. Hoggle seems startled by this, and tells Sarah he has never had a friend before. Just after this exchange, they are stopped by a pained roar that makes Hoggle flee in fear despite Sarah's attempts to stop him. Sarah goes forward to investigate the noise, and finds Ludo, a huge, shaggy-haired monster, being tormented by a group of mounted guards wielding horrific, biting monster on sticks. Sarah makes the guards leave by throwing rocks at them that Ludo, who has power over rocks, moves towards her. Sarah releases Ludo from his bounds, and finding that he is kind and gentle she allows him to join her on her journey. Together, Sarah and Ludo find two doors with talking door knockers attached to them. Sarah and Ludo pass through one of the doors into a dank, dimly lit forest. Soon after they enter, Ludo vanishes and Sarah is left to go through the forest alone. Sarah soon encounters the Fireys, a group of wild, fun loving creatures with detachable body parts who attempt to remove Sarah's head. Sarah runs away from them, and comes to a rocky cliff face. She is saved by Hoggle who is at the top of the cliff and lowers a rope for her to climb. In her gratitude, Sarah kisses Hoggle and they both instantly drop through a trap-door. They come out on a ledge above the Bog Of Eternal Stench, and manage to avoid falling in by edging their way across to safety. They meet Ludo as they are finding their way across the Bog, but are stopped from escaping it by Sir Didymus, a small, fox-terrier like Knight whose duty it is to defend the bridge. Sarah asks Sir Didymus for his permission to cross the bridge, and they are allowed to go across. The bridge breaks as Sarah is crossing it, but she clings to a branch hanging overhead and is saved from falling into the Bog by Ludo, who makes rocks rise up in the bog that Sarah uses as stepping stones.to get across.Together, Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus (on his sheep-dog mount, Ambrosius) move forward, entering an enchanted forest. Worn out by exhaustion and hunger Sarah is delighted when Hoggle offers her a peach Jareth ordered him to give to her. Sarah takes a bite, but the peach is poisioned and she falls unconscious as Hoggle, wracked by guilt, runs away. Sarah enters a dream-world where she dances with Jareth at a magnificent ball. As they dance, Sarah notices a clock in the corner of the room that indicates the thirteenth hour is drawing near. Remembering her brother, Sarah breaks away from the dance and flees, shattering the dream-world by smashing the edge of it with a chair. She falls, landing in a vast Junkyard where she is met by the Junk Lady, a withered old woman with a mound of possessions piled on her back. The Junk Lady takes Sarah to an exact copy of her room at home, and while Sarah is initially convinced she has returned home she eventually remembers she has to save Toby, and escapes from the room as it collapses around her. Sarah finds Ludo and Sir Didymus, and together they approach the Goblin City. They are nearly blocked from entering the city by the giant robot Humongous, but Hoggle leaps onto Humongous from above and stops it before it can attack them. Once Humongous is stopped, Hoggle leaps down from it onto the ground and is reunited with Sarah, who tells Hoggle that she forgives him for giving her the peach. With all of her friends alongside her, Sarah enters the Goblin City. They are quickly attacked by the Goblin Army, but Sarah and her friends manage to dodge all attempts to stop them and reach Jareth's Castle together. When they reach the Thorne Room of the castle, Sarah realizes that Jareth must have hidden Toby elsewhere in the castle. Sarah tells her friends that she has to go forward alone, and leaves them to go further into the Castle. Sarah finds herself in the Escher Room, a vast, disorientating room filled with gravity defying stairways. Jareth is in the room with her and Toby, but Sarah for the most part ignores him and focuses entirely on finding Toby. Sarah finally reaches a high ledge, and finds that Toby is sitting above a pit a long way below her. Closing her eyes, Sarah leaps from the edge. Sarah lands on a platform that is suspended on mid-air, pieces of rubble floating around her. Jareth approaches her from a shadowed alcove, and desperately attempts to distract her, telling her that he did everything she asked of him and begging for her love, fear and obidience. Sarah ignores him, and recites the speech from the play Labyrinth she could not quite remember at the beginning of the film. Jareth holds out a crystal for her to take, but Sarah disregards it and tells Jareth that "You have no power over me." The words defeat Jareth, and Sarah finds herself back in the entrance hall of her house as a white barn owl flies from the window. Sarah runs back upstairs to check on Toby, and finds him sound asleep in his cot. Returning to her room, Sarah starts to pack away some of her childish possessions, when her friends speak to her from the mirror of her vanity. They tell her she can call upon them if she ever needs them, and Sarah tells them that she will always need them. With that, her friends suddenly appear in her room along with other creatures from the Labyrinth, and they all celebrate Sarah's victory. Personality At the start of Labyrinth, Sarah is an immature and petulant teenager who resents her infant brother and her responsibilites as his sister. A pan of Sarah's room at the start of the film shows that she has a number of children's books on her shelves, including The Wizard Of Oz, Alice's Adventures In Wonderland and Maurice Sendak's Outside Over There. The reading material shown in Sarah's room indicates that she has a love of fairy-tales and fantasy, a trait that is also suggested by the fact she is first seen rehearsing a play in pseudo-medieval costume. Over the course of the film, Sarah matures and learns to accept her responsibilities. She becomes a kind and caring friend to her companions, and learns to appreciate the value of their friendship. Appearance According to the novelization of the film, Sarah is fifteen years old.She has long, straight, dark brown hair and clear green eyes. 'Costume' At the start of the film, Sarah is seen wearing a pseudo-medieval gown with white ribbons in her hair. This is quickly shown to be a costume, as she lifts it up to reveal a pair of blue jeans as she runs home. For the majority of the film, she is seen wearing a white blouse, patterned waistcoat and blue jeans, a practical outfit suitable for her journey. During the dream sequence where she dances with Jareth, Sarah wears a shimmering white and gold ball-gown, with huge off-the-shoulder sleeves and a full skirt. She has eleborate, vine-like decorations in her hair, which has been curled, and extravagant jewellry. This costume matches that of the figurine in the music box seen in Sarah's room. Relationships 'Jareth' Prior to encountering Jareth directly, Sarah knows him solely as a character in the play The Labyrinth. When she first comes face to face with him, she is terrified and concerned only with getting her brother back. As she goes further into the Labyrinth, she becomes more openly defiant with Jareth and at one point describes his Labyrinth as a 'piece of cake' when confronted by him. When drawn into a dream-world by the poisoned peach given to her by Hoggle, Sarah is shown to be searching the crowd for Jareth, who initially hides himself from her. Eventually, he emerges and they dance together, seperating when Sarah remembers her quest and breaks free from him. Their meet again in the Escher Room of Jareth's Castle, where Sarah again focuses on ignoring Jareth's attempts to distract her as she tries to save Toby. Their final encounter comes at the end of the film, where Sarah ignores Jareth's pleas for her to give up and defeats him by reciting the climatic speech from The Labyrinth. While Jareth is shown spying on Sarah and closely following her progress throughout the film, Sarah is mostly single-minded for the majority of her quest and is completely focused on rescuing Toby. She does however appear mesmerized by Jareth when dancing with him in the dream ballroom, and seeks him out as the sole familiar person in sight. Nonetheless, she seems to be largely oblivious to Jareth's interest in her and fails to acknowledge his attentions. 'Toby' 'Hoggle' When she first meets Hoggle, Sarah is horrified by his cruelty as she sees him gleefully stunning faeries with a spray-gun. Her initial repulsion is tempered when she realizes the faeries are pests, and she attempts to persaude Hoggle to help her find the entrance to the Labyrinth. After asking him the correcy question, he 'Ludo' 'Sir Didymus' 'Robert Williams' 'Irene Williams' Sarah is shown to be extremely resentful of her step-mother in Labyrinth, finding her strict and unreasonable. When they are first seen together, they 'Linda Williams' A scrap-book in Sarah's room features multiple clippings and articles that feature a woman called Linda Williams, who is revealed in the novelization of the film to be Sarah's absent mother. Clippings referring to Linda are also stuck to Sarah's vanity. While she is never referred to explicitly in the film, it is implied that Sarah perceives Linda as a sort of idol. As well as featuring in the scrap-book and in the clippings tacked to Sarah's vanity, Linda is seen in photos in other parts of Sarah's room. Appearances In Other Media 'Music Videos' Sarah appears in the music video for the David Bowie song As The World Falls Down, which was featured on the film's soundtrack. In the video, Sarah appears both in clips from the film and in new scenes that feature an older, unknown actress in the role. As The World Falls Down In the clip, Sarah is shown in an office next to a photocopier which is printing multiple images of Jareth's face. Sarah initially appears to be mesmerized by a copy of the photo that is pinned to the wall and approaches it, only to jerk her face away suddenly as she nears it. A number of abstract set-pieces feature next, one of which shows Sarah lying against a huge cast of Jareth's face. Sarah is next seen in a romanticised portrait which hangs on the wall of the room where Jareth (along with Hoggle) is performing the song. The portrait falls as Hoggle is adjusting it, and the crash prompts Jareth and Hoggle to look to the door as if hopeful someone is about to enter. No one is there, and Sarah is last scene back in the office seen at the start of the clip. She is leaning against a table, and el;evates one of her feet allowing her high-heeled shoe to fall to the ground. 'Return to Labyrinth' In the manga sequel to the film, Sarah is a supporting character, living a subdued life as a teacher and sharing a close relationship with her half-brother, Toby. A stylized, younger version of Sarah appears frequently in flashbacks and in scenes of Jareth's imagination. Mizumi briefly takes this form while mocking Jareth about his apparent loss of power. Volume II closes with Sarah opening her door to find that Jareth has come to see her. Volume III shows that Sarah does not remember Jareth, who lures in her into some kind of trap at the end of the volume. 'Marvel Comic Book Adaptation' Sarah is generally portrayed in the same way as the film in this adaptation, however there are some small but note-worthy diffirences in her charecterization. 'Labyrinth: The Storybook' 'The Novelization' Behind The Scenes Photo Gallery Category:Characters